Batwoman
Katherine Rebecca "Kate" Kane (キャサリン・レベッカ・“ケイト”・ケイン, Kyasarin Rebekka "Keito" Kein), also known as Batwoman (バットウーマン, Battoūman), is a vigilante inspired by the urban myth of Batman. Operating from a hidden base within the R.H. Kane Building, Batwoman is an ex-military operative who has spent over two years amongst mercenaries training specifically for the role of saving citizens in Gotham City from the murder and chaos that has plagued the city. Donned in the colors of war and death, Batwoman is relatively new to the Hero community but she has already proven herself competent; targeting Intergang's Cult of Crime in a one-woman operation to shut the cult down before the cult turns Gotham into Hell on Earth. ".''" :—Batwoman. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Christina Moore (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance As Kate Kane As Batwoman *Hair Color: Orange (Kate), Red (Batwoman) *Skin Color: Not Known *Eye Color: Green *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Kate_kane_commission_by_phil_cho.png|Katherine Rebecca "Kate" Kane. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Bat Family **Bruce Wayne/Batman **Luke Fox/Batwing **Damian Wayne/Robin/Batboy **Helena Wayne/Batgirl *Teen Titans **Richard Grayson/Nightwing *Timothy Drake/Red Robin *Justice League **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow **Barry Allen/Flash Family *Jake Kane (father) *Gabi Kane (mother, deceased) *Elizabeth Kane (twin sister, deceased) *Renee Montoya (girlfriend) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Animalitia **Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin **Waylon Jones/Killer Croc **Barbara Minerva/Cheetah **Silverback **Garfield Lynns/Firefly *Tim Quan/Man-Bat *Heretic *Scarecrow Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities *'Gadgetry' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' (Advanced): *'Military Protocol': Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links *Batwoman Wikipedia *Batwoman DC Database Notes & Trivia *Batwoman (Katherine Kane) first appeared in 52 #7 (July 2006). *Kate is actually the second woman to don the Batwoman mantle. The first Batwoman was Kate's aunt; Katherine Kane. Born Katherine Webb, she had been an aspiring independent film director prior to marrying a millionaire named Nathan Kane. After Nathan's untimely death, Kathy was approached by a man named Agent-33, who recruited her into a covert spy organization called Spyral. As her first assignment, Kathy was tasked with discovering the true identity of Batman. Donning a variation of Batman's costume to gain his attention, Kathy embarked on a career as a vigilante to get close to the hero. While her plan succeeded, the two fell in love and she refused to reveal his identity to her superiors. Later, Spyral threatened to expose her to Batman unless she revealed his identity. Heartbroken, she broke off her relationship in order to save Bruce from Spyral's plan by faking her death. While believed dead by the Bat Family, Kathy still operates as a prominant agent for Spyral. *Kate and Renee Montoya are lovers since when Kate was just a socialite and Montoya was an officer in the GCPD relationship. *Kate was dismissed from the military due to the "Don't ask, don't tell" policy; a policy that was issued by the government that only allowed gays, lesbians, and bisexuals to serve in the military if they kept their sexual orientation secret. If a military official did learn of their sexual orientation, the official was bound by law to dismiss them. In real life, this policy has since be repealed as of 2012; gays, lesbians, and bisexuals can now serve openly in the United States Armed Forces. *Revealed during an encounter with Scarecrow, Batwoman seems to be afraid of lightning and thunder. *Before she goes on patrol or on a mission, Kate always records a good-bye message on her laptop to be found by her father should something happen to her in the field. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Kane Family Category:Heroes Category:Bat Family Category:Gadgetry Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Protocol Category:Gotham City Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters